As mobile device technology matures, more and more users wish to use multiple user devices, and multiple identities, to connect to their mobile service network. For example, one user may prefer to use one user device at work, with one set of features, while using a different user device with a different set of features at home, all the while maintaining a single identity on the network. A user may additionally present multiple identities to the network. For example, a user at work may use their “work” identity for making telephone calls related to business and a “personal” identity for making personal telephone calls. This may be, for instance, to avoid billing their personal calls to their office.
Such identities are called “personas.” Typically, on the mobile service network itself, such distinct personas correspond to distinct International Mobile Service Identity (IMSI) numbers for the different personas of the user. In the most general case, a user may wish to manage multiple personas on multiple user devices.
Use of multiple user devices and multiple personas presents challenges for both users and service providers, as usually the subscriber's identity on the network is derived from information stored on a Subscriber Identification Module (SIM) card that must be physically loaded onto the user device. Traditionally, management of which persona is active on which user device had to be handled manually by the user. The user selects the SIM card for the desired persona and loads it onto the desired user device.
Such an approach presents several disadvantages. Considering the most general case of a user with multiple personas and multiple user devices, it can be burdensome for the user. Typically, the user has to remove the battery, remove the unwanted SIM card from the selected user device, and insert the desired SIM card, possibly with the use of a small screwdriver. Switching over in this manner may require access to a user device that the user does not even wish to use, if it contains the desired SIM card. If the user has forgotten to bring the user device with them, then they're out of luck. If the user wants access to information stored on a SIM card, such as saved text messages or contact information, they need the SIM card to be physically present, even if it is not in use at the time. Such a procedure also involves a lot of handling of the delicate SIM cards, which can be harmed by the oils in skin. Finally, such an ad hoc method of switchover makes it difficult for the user to implement more planned switchover schemes. For example, a user may wish to activate their “home” persona every day at 5:00 o'clock pm when they get out of work.
More recently, new technologies, like “Dual SIM” telephones, have been introduced to address some of these issues. Such phones contain two slots onto which can be loaded two SIM cards, which can be active simultaneously. However, such a solution still presents disadvantages. Because such telephones require much more hardware than typical phones, they are expensive. For example, such telephones require a slot for each SIM card, a transceiver for each SIM card, etc. Additionally, a user with more than two personas still needs to physically switch out a SIM card to use the third persona. Finally, such a solution doesn't address the issues involved with a user who wishes to use multiple user devices with their set of personas.
Thus, there is a need for methods, systems, and associated devices for multi-device and multi-persona SIM card management that improve on the deficiencies of the current art.